Whose more important?
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Jika kau harus memilih, antara nyawa seorang yang berarti bagimu, nyawa Light Yagami, ataukah L, atau nyawa masyarakat luas, mana yang akan lebih kau pentingkan? Chap 4 is up!
1. L's back to life, Light's reincanation

Disclaimer (s) :

Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rating (s) :

T / M (For Bloody & Crucial Word)

Genre (s) :

Angst / Mystery / Supranatural / Tragedy (Maybe Suspense) Ngeborong…

Warning! : Oc, Ooc, Au, Typo, Dll.

Summary : Jika kau harus memilih, antara nyawa seorang yang berarti bagimu, nyawa Light Yagami, ataukah L, atau nyawa masyarakat luas, mana yang akan lebih kau pentingkan?

"_Khehehe_" : Batin

A Crossover Fanfiction :

Whose More Important? © Dark Fire / ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito (The Crazy teams)

Chapter 1 : L's back to life, Light's reincanation.

- DF -

"Senna – _san, darou desuka?_" ucap seorang pemuda dengan tubuh agak bungkuk dan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hm…?" sahut yang dipanggil singkat.

"_Boku wa–_" kata – kata pemuda itu terpotong.

"Detektif profesional muda bertaraf internasional yang bisa memecahkan berbagai kasus rumit dan lebih banyak bergerak di belakang layar. L-_san_, _darou ne?_" ucap orang yang dipanggil tadi, Senna sambil berlalu meninggalkan L.

L berbalik. "_Cho-Chotto Matte, kudasai!_" seru L agak sedikit membentak.

Senna yang baru saja melangkah, berhenti dan menoleh ke arah L. "_Nani_?" ucapnya tanpa beban.

L melihat sekitar. Banyak murid SMP Karakura yang baru bubar, melirik karena penasaran."_Saya salah pilih waktu ya?_" batin L. Sementara itu, semakin banyak murid – murid yang melirik.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Senna.

"Saya ingin, kita bicara 4 mata. Tidak disini."

"Hem? Detektif muda yang profesional sepertimu, ingin bicara 4 mata, dengan seorang murid SMP biasa yang tidak ada apa – apanya sepertiku ini, dengan alasan tak jelas?"

"Mm, _Soo desu._"

"_Hontou ni?_"

"_Hontou._"

- DF -

Clup! Clup! Clup!

Suara bongkahan gula yang jatuh ke dalam secangkir teh, terus bersuara untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa bongkahan gula yang terjun bebas dari tangan L yang tengah duduk (atau jongkok), menuju cangkir teh. Selain itu, kue coklat _blackforest_ (Super duper mega hyper manis) dan sekotak permen juga donat, berada disisinya. Apa dia tidak terkena diabetes?

Saat ini, dia tak menggunakan topeng. Tapi, bukan berarti dia hanya sendiri. Kali ini, L kedatangan seorang tamu di apartemennya di kota Karakura. L membiarkan sang tamu melihat wajah aslinya. Dia dan tamunya hanya berjarak kurang lebih 1 meter yang dipisah oleh sebuah meja kayu. Sama dengan L, sang tamu juga disuguhi secangkir minuman, kue coklat dan beberapa makanan lain, hanya saja (pastinya) tidak dengan porsi makanan yang sama dengan L (yang luar biasa manis gak ketulungan).

Sunyi…

3 menit…

L tengah asik menumpuk bongkahan – bongkahan gula sambil mengunyah donat rasa coklat. Coklat dari donat, sedikit belepotan di mulutnya.

5 menit…

L sedang mencolek coklat yang ada di kue _blackforest._

15 menit…

L tetap dengan kegiatannya di dunia makanan (super duper mega hyper dahsyat) manisnya.

30 menit…

Trek.

L sadar dari dunia makanan (super duper mega hyper dahsyat) manisnya dan mengerling kearah tamunya yang beru saja mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan sekarang mulai menyeruputnya.

"Kau tidak takut diabetes?" tanya sang tamu polos.

L melirik ke arah makanan – makanan manisnya. "Tidak." jawabnya ringan.

"_Orang aneh._" batin sang tamu, yang tak lain Senna.

L melirik ke arah kue milik Senna. "Senna-_san_ tidak memakannya?" ucap L sambil menunjuk ke arah (calon) kue berikutnya.

"Euh, tidak. Kau bilang ingin bicara 4 mata, tentang apa?"

"Ah ya. Senna-_san_ pasti tidak tahu tentang Death Note, kan? Kalau begitu saya harus mulai dari awal."

"Hm." Senna mengangguk.

"Death Note adalah catatan kematian yang dimiliki oleh seorang dewa kematian. Death Note secara kebetulan terjatuh ke dunia manusia. Saat terjatuh, Death Note itu dipungut oleh orang yang bernama Light Yagami. Death Note yang jatuh itu milik dewa kematian bernama Ryukk. Dengan Death Note ini, seseorang bisa meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung dalam 40 detik setelah namanya dituliskan oleh seseorang didalam Death Note."

"_Death Note milik dewa kematian? Tapi, bukannya… aku tidak… apa maksudnya ini?_"batin Senna. "Ehm, Lalu, apa orang yang bernama Light Yagami itu, menulis nama seseorang di buku itu?"

"Ya. Death Note tersebut kemudian dia digunakan untuk mewujudkan idealismenya yaitu untuk menciptakan dunia baru yang bersih dari kejahatan, dengan dirinya sebagai Dewa. Dengan Death Note, dia membunuh para kriminal. Tapi, ternyata tindakannya ini mengundang berbagai reaksi, baik dari masyarakat, para petinggi Jepang, bahkan dari para petinggi internasional."

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya? Toh, yang dibunuh kriminal. Cepat atau lambat juga akan mati kan?"

"Yah, memang kebanyakan masyarakat setuju dengan tindakan pembersihan dunia itu, namun para petinggi tidak menyetujuinya karena tindakan tersebut bertentangan dengan Hak Asasi Manusia. Banyak para kriminal yang belum diadili, sudah dibunuh lebih dulu. Saat seperti itu, keberadaan kepolisian jadi tak berguna lagi kan?"

"Memang sih."

"Karenanya hal itu jadi masalah besar dan saya juga terlibat dalam menyelesaikannya."

"Lalu? Kau berhasil?"

"Tidak. Saya terbunuh."

Senna seakan terkena serangan jantung mendadak. "La-lalu… lalu… k-kau, i-ini… HANTU!" Senna berteriak histeris.

"Dibilang hantu, tidak juga. Dibilang manusia, juga tidak. Kalau begitu, anggap saja saya ini setengah hantu dan setengah manusia."

"Apa – apaan ini!" Senna menjambak rambutnya. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa ada disini! Di dunia nyata!"

"Karena saya melakukan kesepakatan dengan dewa kematian bernama Kind, begitulah."

"Apa lagi itu!" Senna semakin frustasi. "Lalu kau akan hidup, ah tidak… kata apa yang cocok untuk itu… Hm, Lalu kau akan ada di dunia ini, berapa lama?"

"Entah."

"Kau melakukan kesepakatan hidup tanpa tahu berapa lama kau akan hidup!"

"Ya. Dia hanya bilang akan membawa saya ke dunia kematian lagi, kapanpun dia mau."

"Kesepakatan macam apa itu! Kenapa kau mau menerimanya!"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Memangnya hal apa yang membuatmu senekat itu menerima kesepakatan, yang tak jelas seperti apa jadinya!"

"Ber-reinkarnasinya Light."

"Apa katamu? Reinkarnasi? Mustahil."

"Saya serius."

"Reinkarnasi berarti dia lahir kembali dalam wujud anak yang baru lahir, atau makhluk hidup lain, begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Bukannya reinkarnasi itu, begitu ya?"

"Yah, memang. Tapi, reinkarnasi Light, dia kembali ke dunia ini, dengan menyatu bersama jiwa lain dalam satu tubuh."

"2 jiwa, dalam 1 tubuh? Apa bisa seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, saya tidak tahu. Mungkin, salah satunya akan mati."

"Ma-mati…? _Tidak mungkin. Apa itu artinya 'dia' akan mati?_"

"Ya. Karena itu saya ingin minta tolong pada Senna-_san_."

"Apa?"

"Senna-_san, _bisakah kau membantu saya mencari tahu, siapa orang yang jiwanya menyatu dengan Light."

"_Mencari tahu, itu berarti, harus memberi tahu keberadaan'nya' pada L-_san, A-aku… Berikan… berikan aku waktu berpikir dulu ya, habisnya tugas di sekolahku juga banyak, dan aku mungkin tak ada waktu."

"Ini baru awal tahun ajaran. Tidak mungkin sudah ada banyak tugas yang menumpuk, Senna-_san._"

"Ah, tidak juga… Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang membantumu? Seharusnya orang sepertimu memiliki asisten tetap kan?"

"Soal asisten, ada. Namanya Watari, dia juga sedang sibuk untuk mencari Light dan beberapa tugas lain. Soal kenapa saya meminta bantuanmu, itu karena– "

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

Handphone milik Senna berdering menyanyikan lagu _Sen No Yoru Wo Koete _tanda panggilan masuk yang terdengar juga oleh L.

Senna mengambil Handphone di tasnya. "_Moshi moshi!_" jawabnya setelah menekan tombol hijau di sebelah kiri.

"_Sekarang jam berapa?_" sahut suara dari seberang tanpa basa-basi.

"_Baka mikan_. Kau menelponku hanya bertanya jam berapa!"

"_Jam berapa sekarang!_"

Senna melihat ke jam dinding yang menggantung di dekat pintu. "15:30!"

"_Lalu? Apa ada yang kau lupakan?_"

"Yang kulupakan?" Senna mencoba menjelajahi isi pikirannya. Sesuatu yang terlupakan terbesit. "Ee… Hehe_, gomen._"

"_Bukan hehe_ baka! _Cepat datang kemari! Kau mau anak – anak tak berdosa ini mati kepanasan hanya karena seorang kakak pendamping yang melupakan jadwalnya sendiri untuk alasan tak jelas!_"

"I-iya, iya! Aku segera kesana!" Senna memutus panggilan tersebut. "Maaf, L-_san_ aku harus pergi."

"Saya sempat dengar kakak pendamping, Senna-_san_ ini kelas berapa?" ucap L cepat sebelum Senna sempat berdiri.

"2 SMP."

"_Pantas saja, banyak tugas._" Batin L. "Bisa, Senna-_san_ datang kemari lagi besok?"

"Eh, ya. Akan kuusahakan. Permisi!" Senna segera pergi.

Bruk!

Suara pintu tertutup, bersamaan saat watari masuk menuju ruangan tempat L duduk (atau jongkok).

"Bagaimana, Tuan L?" tanya Watari.

"Sayang sekali Watari, identitas aslinya tak sempat kubuka." Jawab L, seraya mengambil beberapa permen dan memakannya.

"Soal Light, kelihatannya dia sudah mulai bergerak."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

"3 hari yang lalu, seorang kriminal pengebomana berinisial NMT meninggal secara tiba – tiba, beberapa menit sebelum eksekusi. Setelah diotopsi, diduga penyebabnya serangan jantung. Yang melakukan hal seperti itu, sudah pasti Light Yagami. Apalagi korbannya seorang kriminal."

"Ini gawat. Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum hal yang sama terulang."

"Sulit mencari keberadaan Light Yagami tanpa ada keterangan keberadaannya sedikitpun."

"Jadi, hanya gadis dewa kematian itu kunci keberadaan Light."

"Dewa kematian? Apa itu artinya dia dipihak Light Yagami?"

"Tidak. Dia ada dipihak kita. Selain itu, dia bukanlah dewa kematian murni. Akan mudah meminta bantuan darinya karena, dia tak terikat asosiasi manapun. Watari, cari informasi lain tentang kematian tiba – tiba, terutama pada kriminal."

"Baik."

"Ini baru akan dimulai."

**To Be Continued**

ReRe : Yak, apa alurnya masih cepat? Atau sudah mulai melambat? Atau malah semakin cepat TT? Review anda sangat diperlukan! Saya masih blank tentang fanfic crossover, ini fic crossover ama fic Death Note pertama Rere O_o…! Apa disini L Ooc?

Senna : Berisik!

ReRe : (ngacangin Senna) Bagi yang ingin flame silahkan (tapi jangan terlalu pedes, ntar saya sakit perut). Saya akui, fic ini pasti punya bejibun kesalahan. Karenanya, jika ingin flame, lakukan dengan alasan yang jelas! Jangan hanya flame tanpa alasan! Flame-lah dengan tema yang membangun, bukan hanya dengan kata – kata yang kasar dan cacian tanpa alasan jelas. Oke cukup, maaf jika ada kata – kata yang salah dan kasar. Mind to review?

REVIEW!

Tekan tombol di bawah!


	2. It's All Begin

Disclaimer (s) :

Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rating (s) :

T / M (For Bloody & Crucial Word)

Genre (s) :

Angst / Mystery / Supranatural / Tragedy (Maybe Suspense) Ngeborong…

Warning! : Oc, Ooc, Au, Typo, Dll.

Summary : Jika kau harus memilih antara, nyawa seorang yang berarti bagimu, nyawa Light Yagami, ataukah L, atau nyawa masyarakat luas, mana yang akan lebih kau pentingkan?

"_Khehehe_" : Batin

"**Khehehe**" : Shinigami

A Crossover Fanfiction :

Whose More Important? © Dark Fire / ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito (The Crazy Teams)

Chapter 2 : It's all begin.

- DF -

"Ini baru akan dimulai."

- DF -

Kring!

Bel pertanda pulang, berbunyi.

"Senna-_chan_, kemarin pergi dengan siapa?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut oranye sepinggang, bernama Inoue Orihime.

"Kemarin?" ingatan tentang pembicaraannya dengan L terbesit. "_Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu, kuceritakan pada Orihime, dia tidak akan mengerti._"

"Senna-_chan?_"

"Ah! Iya! Itu teman ayahku!"

"Oh begitu. Tapi, apa tidak aneh?"

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Teman ayahmu itu pakai topeng kemana-mana? Badannya juga bungkuk, padahal dia masih muda."

"I-itu… itu hobinya! Dia suka sekali topeng, dan memakainya kemanapun! Soal bungkuk itu-" kata – kata Senna terpotong.

"Benarkah? Keren! Kenalkan padaku ya!"

"_Kenapa malah jadi begini! _I-iya, kapan – kapan ya. Orihime, aku pergi dulu ya, dadah!"

"Dah! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Tap! Tap!

Senna segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolah lalu berjalan menuju apartemen L.

- DF -

"Huh! Apartemennya mewah, tapi jalannya kenapa harus lewat gang sempit dan bau seperti ini!" gerutu Senna.

Memang, untuk mencapai rumah L di Karakura, harus melewati gang yang sempit dan bau karena bertumpuknya sampah, penampungan anjing liar, bangunan yang sudah tua dan rapuh (mungkin juga ada hantu penunggunya), agak masuk ke dalam hutan, dan disanalah tempat peristirahatan, ekh salah, tempat tinggal L.

Senna melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Selain untuk cepat melewati gang yang sempit dan bau itu, dia juga merasa ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Senna menoleh kebelakang.

"_Tidak ada siapa – siapa. Tapi, saat aku berjalan, aku mendengar langkah kaki lain selain langkah kakiku… Agh! Setan macam apa yang mengikutiku!_" Senna berteriak dalam batinnya.

Tep! Tep!

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Senna menghentikan langkahnya. Terdengar satu langkah yang lebih. "_Pasti ada orang yang mengikutiku._" Senna berbalik. "Siapa kau! Keluar! Jangan mengikutiku!"

Hening sesaat…

Tep!

"L… _-san?_" gumam Senna.

Seorang pemuda keluar dari balik tumpukan kardus yang menutupinya. Orang itu memakai kaus lengan panjang putih dan celana jeans biru. Pemuda itu menunduk, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam jabrik, menutupi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya, dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Pemuda itu melangkah maju mendekati Senna.

"L_-san_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Senna bingung.

Orang yang dipanggil L tadi, hanya diam dan terus melangkah.

"L_-san!_" Senna berteriak.

Pemuda itu tetap tidak menyahut. Tangannya yang berada di saku celana terangkat. Ada sebuah pisau ditangan kirinya. Jaraknya dengan Senna hanya terpaut 1 meter lagi. Pemuda itu tetap berjalan. Sementara Senna, instingnya, mengatakan bahaya dan dia langsung berbalik dan berlari. Pemuda tadi juga berlari untuk mengejarnya.

"_Apa yang terjadi pada L-_san_!_" batin Senna. Senna menoleh kebelakang. "_Hampir terkejar! Gawat!_" batin Senna.

Grep!

Orang tersebut meraih lengan Senna. Tangannya satunya yang memegang pisau mengarahkannya ke wajah Senna.

Crass!

Senna mengelakkan kepalanya. Pisau itu meleset dan tergores sedikit di pipinya. Sementara, beberapa helai rambutnya terputus terkena pisau itu. Tangan milik pemuda itu dengan cekatan menggerakannya lagi dan merobek lengan baju seragam Senna.

"Kyaa!" teriak Senna. "L_-san, _kau kenapa!"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Dia mendorong Senna ketumpukan kardus – kardus bekas dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh dan tertumpuk beberapa kardus yang terjatuh.

"L_-san, _L_-san, _L_-san, _masih mau mengatakannya, hm?" ucap pemuda itu, mengarahkan pisaunya kewajah senna._ "_Kuberitahu, aku bukan L_-san _yang kau panggil – panggil itu!"

"Lalu, siapa kau! Apa maumu! Bagaimana bisa wajahmu mirip L_-san_!"

"Aku? Siapa? Mauku? Wajahku? Apa kepentinganmu menanyakannya? Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kau sendiri, apa kepentinganmu melukaiku! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"

"Namaku BB, mengerti? Jadi aku bukan L-_san_ yang kau panggil – panggil itu."

B menggoreskan pisaunya, menambah lebar sayatan di pipi putih Senna. Darah merembes keluar melalui luka goresnya.

"Ukh!" Senna meringis pelan, menahan sakit di pipinya.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" B menggerakan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh goresan di pipi Senna. Tangannya menekan goresan itu dan menyebabkan darah semakin merembes keluar.

"AGHHH! Hentikan!" bulir – bulir air mata perlahan jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

B menarik tangannya. Dia menjilati darah yang menempel di jari – jarinya."Hm, lezat." gumamnya.

"KAU GILA!" teriak senna.

"Memangnya kenapa?" B berkata tanpa beban.

"Menjauh dariku!"

B menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di atas kepala Senna."Kau lihat ini?"

"A-apa, maksudmu? Tidak ada apa – apa disana!"

"Ah, benar. Kau tak bisa melihatnya. Jadi, namamu Senna?"

"Ba-bagaimana k-kau bisa ta-…hu?"

B tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Senna."Umurmu… Sepertinya tak ber-"

"BERHENTI!"

B melirik Senna dengan tatapan tajam."Apa kau tidak pernah mempelajari tata krama yang melarang seseorang memotong pembicaraan orang lain sembarangan?"

Senna terdiam. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan saat melihat tangan B yang mulai menggerakan pisau ditangannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu tata krama?" ucap B sambil menggerakan pisau ditangannya yang mengarah ke wajah Senna.

1 cm lagi saja, pisau itu akan mengenai wajah Senna…

Tangan B terus bergerak.

CRASS! JLEB!

Sebuah jarum sepanjang 10 cm melesat dengan cepat, tepat di hadapan B dan menancap di tembok gang itu. Hidungnya sedikit tergores terkena jarum yang melesat itu.

B melirik kearah datangnya jarum itu.

Tidak ada apa-apa disana.

B kembali memutar kepalanya kearah Senna. Tapi…

"Beyond… Birthday, _ka_?"

…dihadapan Beyond muncul seorang perempuan dengan seragam SMP dan… beberapa tusuk jarum di tangannya.

B memperhatikan bola mata gadis itu dengan seksama. Bola mata berwarna merah darah.

"Siapa kau?" B bertanya.

"_Kenapa sisa waktu hidupnya tak terlihat?_" batin B.

"Bola mata itu, apa itu bola mata dewa kematian?" tambah B.

Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadi tertuju pada sesuatu yang ada di atas dahi B.

"Kalau bukan kenapa?" ucap gadis itu dingin.

"**Dan... kalau ya kenapa?**"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara yang terdengar berat dan misterius dari atas mereka.

B segera mendongak keatas.

"_Shinigami?_" gumam B.

Seorang _shinigami _ dengan warna kuning keemasan melayang dengan tenangnya diatas mereka.

"Tch." decak gadis itu pelan.

"Kind, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu.

"**Khehehe, bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin melihat. Tapi, tak kusangka orang ini juga bisa melihatku. Kupikir tadi dia tak akan bisa mendengar perkataanku dan tak bisa melihatku,**" ucap _shinigami _itu sambil menunjuk kearah B.

Gadis itu langsung menatap B. "Kau, kenapa… bisa melihatnya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Karena aku memilik bola mata _shinigami,_" ucap B tenang.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa! Kalau begitu, artinya kau juga memiliki Death Note," ucap gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" B mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan Death Note?"

"Kau tidaka tahu tentang Death Note? Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan bola mata _shinigami_?"

"Aku terlahir dengan bola mata _shinigami_."

"Jadi begitu… kalau begitu, kau bukan tergetku."

"Apa?"

"Ka-"

"**Hiyaka, incaran alternatif-mu kabur,**" sela _shinigami _itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hiyaka itu, menoleh kebelakangnya. Gadis yang sebelumnya ada disana-Senna, sudah tidak ada.

"Brengsek," gumam Hiyaka.

Tanpa aba-aba di segera berlari kearah Senna kemungkinan berlari.

Sementara itu, B hanya diam saja di tempatnya. Matanya menatap dingin. Tapi, sedetik kemudian seringaian terukir di wajah putih pucatnya.

"Khe, ini menarik. L, kelihatannya, aku akan segera mendapatkanmu," gumam B.

- DF -

~Senna POV~

Aku terus berlari. Uh, kenapa harus jauh sekali sih, lokasi orang itu! SIAL!

Kalau menggunakan 'itu'… mungkin aku bisa sampai lebih cepat. Tapi, kalau aku melakukannya aku akan… dan dia…

AGH! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu sekarang! Yang penting sampai ke tempat L dulu!

Hh… aku tidak kuat lagi…

Aku berhenti sambil terus mengawasi, memastikan keadaan aman. Aku sudah memasuki wilayah hutan, sebentar lagi…

Tapi, tetap saja aku lelah untuk berlari lagi. Aku bersembunyi di salah satu pohon yang besar.

Aku duduk dan mencoba menenangkan diri dulu.

Aku mencoba berpikir. Gadis itu… tadi dia menolongku… tapi, dia dipihak L bukan ya? Dan lagi, mereka membicarakan tentang Death Note dan _shinigami_. Berarti mereka tidak aman. Aku harus pergi sekarang.

Aku berdiri, walaupun nafasku masih tersengal-sengal, paling tidak aku sudah istirahat walaupun sangat sebentar.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan 'dia' ditemukan L ataupun orang tadi lebih dulu. Aku harus bertemu dengan 'dia' lebih dulu. Harus!

Takkan kubiarkan siapapun melukainya! Aku harus bisa melindunginya!

~End of Senna POV~

- DF -

Senna kembali berlari. Tapi, baru saja mulai melangkah, ada tangan yang menahannya.

Senna berbalik dan mendapati perempuan tadi menahan tangannya.

"Kya! Lepaskan! Apa maumu!" teriak Senna.

"Kind," ucap gadis itu-Hiyaka datar dan melepaskan tangan Senna.

"**Yo!**" seorang _shinigami_-Kind muncul dan membekap mulut Senna dan menahan tangannya.

Senna memberontak.

"Hufth… Tidak berubah ke wujudmu? _Shinigami-san?_" tanya Hiyaka dengan nada tetap datar.

Senna membelalakkan matanya. "_Ba-bagaiman dia bisa tahu?_" batin Senna.

- DF -

Sementara itu, di tempat lain…

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang acak-acakkan tak terurus, dan bola mata merah darah, berdiri dihadapan sebuah pintu apartemen.

Ya, itu Beyond Birthday, atau BB.

B menutup kedua matanya. Seakan tengah merasakan sesuatu dan meresapinya.

Sedetik kemudian, B mengangkat kelopak matanya. Kembali memperlihatkan bola mata merah darahnya. Seringaian terukir di wajah putih pucatnya.

"Sedikit lagi L," gumam B. "Sedikit lagi, maka aku akan mendapatkanmu, L," tambahnya.

"Kelihatannya, kau juga sedang mengurus suatu masalah yang merumitkan. Khuhu, tak sia-sia aku datang ke Jepang. Isu yang bilang kalau kau sudah mati, sepertinya palsu," B kembali bergumam.

Lain lagi di dalam apartemen…

L tengah duduk (dengan jongkok) di atas kursi sofanya sambil sesekali menyeruput teh yang sudah diberi gula sebanyak… Ah, tak bisa dihitung. Malah jadi gula dengan teh, bukan teh dengan gula.

Tangan L pun tak tinggal diam untuk mencicipi (atau mungkin menyikat habis) kue-kuenya yang rasanya terlampau manis dari porsi orang normal biasa.

Sesekali, tangannya bergerak untuk melihat data-data mengenai para kriminal yang mati secara tiba-tiba, dan pastinya terutama yang disebabkan oleh serangan jantung.

"Jumlah kematian karena serangan jantung, mendadak bertambah…," gumam L.

"Dia sudah mulai bergerak ya, Tuan L," ucap Watari yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan L berada.

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Tapi, dimana gadis itu? Watari, apa dia sudah datang?"

"Tidak, belum. Tidak ada yang datang sejak tadi."

"Hm, ini sudah sore. Watari, saya ingin keluar sebentar," ucap L dan melompat turun dari kursi sofanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Watari membungkuk sekilas. "Ya. Hati-hati," ucap Watari.

"Baiklah. Tenang saja, Watari."

L sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Sudah cukup jauh dia dari ruangan tadi dan, beberapa langkah lagi mencapai pintu keluar.

L meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Tapi, sesuatu yang ada dibalik pintu itu, mengejutkannya.

Orang yang berada dibalik pintu itupun, tak kalah terkejut.

Seseorang…

Seseorang yang pernah muncul di masa lalu L…

Seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya dengan baik…

Seseorang yang juga pernah mengkhianatinya…

To Be Continued

ReRe : Yep, saya jamin pasti udah pada tau siapa 'seseorang' itu… Ah, pasti membingungkan… Typo juga pasti ada… Ukh, alurnya pasti kecepatan… *pundung meratapi*

Ehm, terima kasih banyak atas review-nya Akira-chan.

Review-mu membuatku kembali semangat segera melanjutkan fic ini.

Setelah tertunda sekitar 1 bulan lebih… *sfx: PLAK!*

Dan juga, untuk My (stupid) partner + rival, terima kasih (sedikit).

Kau mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini.

Soal B x L, terserahlah, aku tak terlalu peduli.

Aku bukan Fujoshi lagipula.

Baiklah…

Khn, Mind To Review?


	3. Someone From The Past

Disclaimer (s) :

Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rating (s) :

T / M (For Bloody & Crucial Word)

Genre (s) :

Angst / Mystery / Supranatural / Tragedy (Maybe Suspense) Ngeborong…

Warning! : Oc, Ooc, Au, Typo, Dll.

Summary : Jika kau harus memilih antara, nyawa seorang yang berarti bagimu, nyawa Light Yagami, ataukah L, atau nyawa masyarakat luas, mana yang akan lebih kau pentingkan?

"_Khehehe_" : Batin

"**Khehehe**" : Shinigami

A Crossover Fanfiction :

Whose More Important? © Dark Fire / ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito (The Crazy Teams)

Chapter 3 : Someone From The Past.

-DF-

L meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Tapi, sesuatu yang ada dibalik pintu itu, mengejutkannya.

Orang yang berada dibalik pintu itupun, tak kalah terkejut.

Seseorang…

Seseorang yang pernah muncul di masa lalu L…

Seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya dengan baik…

Seseorang yang juga pernah mengkhianatinya…

-DF-

L masih terbelalak melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Untuk saat ini saja, L berharap kalau matanya melakukan kesalahan.

Untuk saat ini saja, L berharap kalau otaknya tengah berimajinasi.

"_Sial._" rutuk L pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, tak perlu seperti itu. Ini aku," ucap orang yang berada di hadapan L yaitu BB, seorang yang membuatnya resah.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin kau ada disini," bantah L.

Mencoba lari dari kenyataan bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya memanglah orang yang ditakutinya.

"Hei, kelihatannya kejeniusanmu itu menurun ya, Lawliet. Memangnya aku tidak boleh kemari?"

L menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini B?"

"Apalagi, kalau bukan untuk menemuimu?"

"Kau datang kesini, pasti karena ingin membunuh saya."

"Hm?" alis B terangkat. "Yeah, awalnya begitu. Tapi saat mendengar kabar kalau kau sudah mati, aku jadi mengincar penerusmu. Tapi, aku menemukan kejadian menarik yang membawaku kemari dan bertemu denganmu."

"Kejadian apa yang membawamu kemari, B? Dan lagi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau saya ada disini?"

"Heh, Kejadian yang membawaku kemari adalah, aku melihatmu kemarin siang sedang berjalan dengan topeng diwajahmu. Itu salah satu hal yang membawaku kemari."

"Salah satu? Lalu, selainnya apa?"

"Khuhuhu, aku tidak tahu gadis bernama Senna itu ada hubungan apa denganmu tapi-"

L memotong perkataan B."Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ucap L, suaranya meninggi.

"Hey, tenanglah. Kenapa kau emosi begitu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya."

"Kata-katamu tak melakukan apa-apa itu, mencurigakan. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku hanya… Agh, lagipula itu tak penting untukmu!"

"B, kalau saya bisa, saya ingin membunuhmu sekarang."

"Hah? Memangnya seberapa penting gadis itu, sampai kau langsung naik darah dan ingin membunuhku?" B menyeringai.

"Kau mungkin tak mengerti, tapi… dia kunci penting dalam masalah yang saya tangani. Itulah alasan kenapa saya ada disini."

" 'Itulah alasan kenapa saya ada disini', kau bicara seakan kau sudah mati dan hal itu memaksamu ada disini."

"Saya memang sudah mati, B."

B terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu?" cepat-cepat B melihat huruf-huruf dan angka yang ada didahi L.

Nama L, terpampang lengkap diatas sana. Tapi, sisa waktu hidupnya, tak ada sama sekali.

"Apa-apaan ini! Bagaimana bisa! Kalau kau memang sudah mati, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu, dan dimana dia sekarang!"

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahu alasanmu!"

"Saya tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengatakannya padamu."

"Aku juga tak punya kewajiban untuk mengatakannya padamu."

Mereka hening sesaat…

L menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Baiklah, saya bisa ada disini… karena saya melakukan perjanjian dengan seorang _shinigami._"

"_Shinigami_? Perjanjian? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, sekara-"

B menyela perkataan L. "Apa _shinigami _yang kau maksud, _shinigami_ yang berwarna kuning keemasan?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu, B?"

"L… percayalah, mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu."

Ekspresi B berubah serius.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara begitu? Dan lagi, siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka'?"

"_Shinigami_ itu, dan pemiliknya."

"Pemiliknya? Bukannya orang yang memiliki_ shinigami_, berarti dia memiliki… Death Note?"

"Kelihatannya memang."

"Apa alasanmu berkata seperti itu? Apa itu hanya sekedar untuk membingungkan saya?"

"Tidak, tidak L… orang yang bersama _shinigami _itu, orang yang bertemu denganku bersamaan dengan aku…"

"Aku?"

"Saat aku sedang melukai gadis itu…"

"Melukai? Siapa orang-orang yang kau maksud? B, sepertinya kau berbicara ngawur."

"Euh, baiklah. Tapi, kuminta kau jangan protes dan menyela sedikitpun!"

"Terserah apa katamu."

B memulai ceritanya.

"Euh, begini, karena kemarin aku melihatmu pergi dengan gadis bernama Senna itu, hari ini aku mencoba membuntuti gadis itu."

"Kau, apa!"

"Jangan menyela!" B membentak. "Aku mengikutinya dan, dia menyadari keberadaanku. Dia mengira aku adalah kau."

"Lalu?"

"Karena… menurutku menarik, aku… aku melukainya dengan… menggoreskan pisau di pipinya…"

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah B."

"Diamlah. Keinginanku membunuh dan melihat darah itu, takkan berubah!"

B menarik nafas.

"Saat aku tengah melakukannya, tiba-tiba ada jarum kira-kira spenjang 10 cm, melesat dihadapanku. Lalu setelah itu, muncul seorang gadis berseragam SMP bernama Nozomu Hiyaka, sisa waktu hidupnya tak terlihat, dan juga bola mata merah darah sepertiku… bola mata _shinigami._ "

L membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak lama setelah itu, muncul _shinigami_ dengan warna kuning keemasan… sementara, itu Senna memanfaatkannya untuk kabur. _Shinigami_ itu bilang, 'incaran alternatif'… mereka mengincar Senna. Setelah itu, aku tak tahu lagi, kelihatannya dia menangkap gadis bernama Senna itu."

"Tch, sial. Bagaimana ini…"

L menatap B.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, B."

"APA! Enak saja! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan ini!"

"Tentu saja ada."

"Kalau kau tidak menghalanginya, dia pasti sudah ada disini dan tak perlu tertangkap. Aku juga tak harus pergi keluar sehingga bertemu denganmu saat membuka pintu, tepat di depan pintu!" suara L meninggi.

"Tapi tak sepenuhnya kesalanku! Dari awal, aku tak berniat melukainya! Aku hanya ingin mengikutinya sampai ketempatmu!"

"Tapi, Senna menyadari keberadaanmu, dan kau melukainya. Sekarang, kau sampai ketempat saya, tapi tidak untuk Senna. Itu artinya kau sudah gagal dari awal dan ini kesalahnmu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab B!"

"Tch."

B memalingkan wajahnya tak bisa membantah.

"Lalu, kau mau aku melakukan apa sekarang?"

-DF-

Sementara itu, di tempat lain…

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat tuanya, tengah duduk diatas sofa berwarna hitam sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya.

Membuka beberapa situs yang mengabarkan kematian mendadak karena serangan jantung dan alasan lain.

Topik pembicaraan di situs itu terlihat cukup serius dan terkesan sadis karena ditampilkannya mayat korban yang terkena kecelakaan dan serangan jantung.

Kalau orang biasa, pasti akan berwajah pucat dan bergidik ketakutan. Tapi, tidak dengan gadis ini.

Wajahnya terlihat serius tapi, sangat terkesan dingin. Seakan yang tengah membuka situs-situs itu adalah boneka yang memiliki nyawa tapi tak memiliki semangat hidup.

Sorot bola mata merah darahnya pun terkesan kosong dan hampa.

Singkat kata, tanpa ekspresi.

Yah, gadis itu Hiyaka. Nozomu Hiyaka.

"**Hey, Hiyaka, gadis itu belum sadar juga ya,**" ucap seorang _shinigami_ yang tak lain adalah Kind.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop, Hiyaka menjawab.

"Biarkan saja. Walaupun, lebih cepat sadar lebih baik," jawabnya dingin

"Light Yagami, sudah bergerak. Aku harus cepat mengetahui dimana dia berada…"

To Be Continued

ReRe : Urgh, _gomen_ chapter ini pasti sangat kurang memuaskan. Ugh… L dan BB pasti sangat Ooc…

Akh, ya… sesudah chapter ini, mungkin chapter berikutnya akan sangat lama di-update…

Soalnya, saya gak ada waktu bikinnya… Sesudah bikinpun, nggak bisa langsung dipublish…

Mungkin update-an chapter selanjutnya akan makan waktu mingguan bahkan bulanan…

Kalau bisa cepat, syukurlah…

Tapi, akan kuusahakan cepat…

Mohon maaf bagi yang ingin tahu kelanjutannya…

Untuk yang review, Terima Kasih Sekali ^^

Review-nya sangat membangkitkan semangat ^^

Terima Kasih (_ _)

Mind To Review?


	4. The Girl Reason

Disclaimer (s) :

Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rating (s) :

T / M (For Bloody & Crucial Word)

Genre (s) :

Angst / Mystery / Supranatural / Tragedy (Maybe Suspense) Ngeborong…

Warning! : Oc, Ooc, Au, Typo, Dll.

Summary : Jika kau harus memilih antara, nyawa seorang yang berarti bagimu, nyawa Light Yagami, ataukah L, atau nyawa masyarakat luas, mana yang akan lebih kau pentingkan?

"_Khehehe_" : Batin

"**Khehehe**" : Shinigami

A Crossover Fanfiction :

Whose More Important? © Dark Fire / ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito (The Crazy Teams)

(A/N : Sebelum mulai, saya mau minta maaf untuk Akira-chan –dihajar seenaknya manggil-. Saya sudah memenuhi keinginan anda untuk memasukkan anda dan Yami sebagai Oc… Tapi… perannya…  
Err… silahkan baca saja. Maaf jika tidak berkenan.  
Dan, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bahasa saya menjadi formal? Mungkinkah saya kerasukan L? Ataukah Near? Atau mungkin, Watari?  
*Acuhkan kegaje-an saya*)

Chapter 4 : The Girl Reason

-DF-

"**Hey, Hiyaka, gadis itu belum sadar juga ya,**" ucap seorang _shinigami_ yang tak lain adalah Kind.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop, Hiyaka menjawab.

"Biarkan saja. Walaupun, lebih cepat sadar lebih baik," jawabnya dingin.

"Light Yagami, sudah bergerak. Aku harus cepat mengetahui dimana dia berada…"

-DF-

**~ Nozomu Hiyaka POV~**

1 tahun yang lalu…

Tepat saat 'mereka' terbunuh. Oleh Kira dan… Death Note. Light Yagami-lah pelakunya. Untuk menyempurnakan hal yang telah ditulisnya di Death Note, 'mereka' terbunuh. Membunuh 'mereka' karena menurutnya, dengan itu rencananya bisa sempurna dan tak diketahui pihak lawan. 'Mereka' terbunuh tepat dihadapanku. Karena dia, Light Yagami. Si pembunuh gila yang sakit mental itu. Si pembunuh tak berperasaan dan tak berakal sehat. Aku takkan mengampuninya. Aku akan membalas perbuatannya itu.

Awalnya, kupikir hal itu hanya bisa kuucapkan tanpa bisa kuwujudkan. Tapi, ternyata keberuntungan, atau mungkin awal dari kehancuran hidupku, datang. Shinigami itu. Kind. Datang padaku. Menawarkanku kerja sama. Yang mungkin bisa membuatku membalaskan dendam pada Light Yagami…

_#Flashback…_

_01.00 PM._

_Bola mata coklatku terpaku pada kedua tubuh kecil yang terkapar tak berdaya. Tanpa peduli pada hal lain yang berada disekitarnya. Tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak. Darah mereka bertumpahan kemana-mana. Beberapa terciprat mengenai wajah dan seragam yang kukenakan. Jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa itu, baru saja meninggalkan dunia ini. Menuju perhentian berikutnya._

_Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda terkapar dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah. Si kriminal yang baru saja bunuh diri setelah membunuh jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa._

_Ruangan ini. Ruangan yang sudah tak asing untukku. Ruangan yang hari-harinya diisi oleh, senyuman, kebahagiaan, dan kehangatan. Tapi, sekarang, yang ada diruangan ini adalah aura menusuk yang suram, dengan bau amis yang menguar ke segala arah, dengan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa._

_Mengerjapkan mata pelan, berharap diriku tengah ber-fantasi. Tapi, berapa kalipun kulakukan, hal yang sama tetap tergambar dihadapanku._

_Menjambak rambut pelan, mencoba tenang. Ah, percuma…. _

_Ah, kedua kakiku mulai terasa lemas. Tubuhku bergetar. Kakiku sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhku._

_Bruk!_

_Aku terjatuh. Kedua lututku bertabrakkan dengan lantai marmer dingin yang sudah ternoda darah. Bibirku bergerak pelan dengan bergetar._

"_Akira-chan…," panggilku._

"_Yami-kun…," panggilku lagi. _

_Berharap kedua sosok saudara kembar itu atau siapapun diantaranya akan menjawab. Tapi, _nihil_._

_Pluk!_

_Sebuah tangan besar yang hangat menyentuh pundakku pelan. Tangan besarnya mengusap punggungku. Mencoba menghiburku, kurasa. Bola mata coklatnya menatap nanar pada sosok yang barusan kupanggil namanya juga yang lainnya. _

_Pria berambut madu itu berucap, "Tenanglah, mereka pasti akan tenang di tempat berikutnya," ucapnya._

"_Si-siapa kau…?" tanyaku._

"_Light Yagami. Aku kebetulan berada didekat sini saat kejadian. Mereka terbunuh oleh pembunuh keparat itu. Tapi, untunglah si keparat itu sudah mati juga," ucapnya memaki sang pembunuh yang tergeletak dengan darah yang bertumpahan dari kepalanya._

"_Tidak…," bantahku pelan._

"_Eh…?"_

"_Kau bilang barusan, 'pembunuh' kan? Lalu, kenapa pembunuh itu membunuh mereka? Mereka sama sekali tak punya urusan padanya!"_

"_Tenanglah…"_

"_Lalu, kenapa harus mereka! Bukankah masih banyak orang lain di wilayah ini! Tapi, kenapa harus mereka! Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa mereka semua bisa bersamaan berada disini!" suaraku mulai terdengar membentak._

"_Tolong, tenanglah dulu…!"_

"_Bagaimana bisa Akira dan Yami disini! Mereka sekolah siang! Tak seharusnya mereka disini! Hal ini… sama sekali tidak masuk akal!"_

"_Lalu kau mau bilang apa! Kau mau bilang kalau hal ini sudah direncanakan!" pemuda bernama Light Yagami itupun sudah mulai emosi karena perbuatanku. Ah, apakah aku egois? _

_Aku terdiam. Kutundukkan kepalaku. "Maaf, aku terlalu emosi." gumamku._

_Sejenak, kesunyian menyelimuti tempat kami berada._

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Kulihat si pemuda itu sedikit terkejut._

"_Kira…," ucapku._

"_Apa?" tanya pemuda bernama Light Yagami itu, meyakinkan pendengarannya._

"_Pasti Kira!" seruku tanpa peduli resiko yang akan terjadi padaku._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kira! Pasti dia! Si pembunuh sakit mental itu! Pasti dia yang sudah merencanakannya!"_

"_A-apa?" Ekspresi Pemuda bernama Light Yagami itu berubah drastis. Terlihat terkejut, marah, bingung, semuanya bercampur._

"_Kau jangan main-main!" gertaknya padaku "kau mau mati ya! Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu tentang Kira! Apa kau sudah tak sayang pada nyawamu lagi, hah!" Dia menggertakku, seakan dialah Kira itu. Hey, apa yang kupikirkan? Tak mungkin dia Kira! Kalaupun iya, akan kubunuh dia sekarang. Bagaimanapun caranya._

"_Egh…!" aku mengerjap mata._

_Akh, apa yang barusan kukatakan? Aku sudah gila!_

"_Hey, lebih baik kau pulang saja," sarannya padaku._

"_Tapi…," aku berniat membantah._

"_Pulanglah." Dia berucap datar dan tenang. Tapi, entah kenapa terasa begitu tegas dan mengintimidasi._

_Dengan pikiranku yang kacau, aku hanya mengangguk dengan reflek._

_Pemuda bernama Light Yagami itu, berdiri. Melangkah mendekat menuju mayat-mayat yang bertebaran dibelakangku._

"_Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lagi, "pulanglah. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa sebentar."_

_Aku terdiam sejenak. Lalu, melangkah pergi._

_Tapi, sebelum itu, kusempatkan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang._

_Hey, tunggu!_

_Apa itu?_

_Apa itu barusan?_

_Apa itu hanya ilusi?_

_Ataukah nyata?_

_Pemuda itu, kenapa dia __**tersenyum**__?_

_._

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

_Aku duduk di kursiku, menatap lapangan yang sepi._

_Aku sedang disekolah saat ini._

_Tak kupedulikan Guru Biografi yang tengah berkoar didepan sana. Mataku fokus menatap lapangan yang sepi dan jelas-jelas kosong itu. Entah kenapa, seakan aku tak mau dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari lapangan itu. _

_Tch, menyebalkan. _

_Kepolisian sialan. Seenaknya saja menutup kasus itu! Kalau mereka tidak bisa, biar kuurus sendiri!_

_Brengsek!_

_Siapapun itu, mau Penjahat kelas Teri, Penjahat kelas Kakap, maupun KIRA!_

_Akan kucari, akan kukejar, kupastikan akan kuhabisi dia!_

_._

_Cklek!_

_Aku mengunci pintu apartemenku. Jam sekolah sudah usai dan aku sudah kembali ke rumah._

_Hal pertama yang kulihat di kamarku adalah __**kegelapan**__._

_Ya, kegelapan. _

"_Ne~"_

_Suara sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul memecah keheningan. Aku menunduk dengan reflek; merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di pergelangan kakiku._

"_Lattice…," gumamku._

_Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalu celah, menerpa sesuatu di bawah sana; yang terlihat tersenyum dengan samar. Rambut merah darah sosok dibawah sana, terlihat mengkilat diterpa cahaya. Bola mata merah sosok itu bercahaya ditengah kegelapan ruangan ini._

_Tanganku bergerak setelah terpaku beberapa saat. _

_Ctek!_

_Aku menekan saklar lampu dan dalam sekejap, ruangan yang tadi gelap berubah menjadi terang._

"_Hyaaah!" Sesuatu dibawah sana terpekik kaget._

_Aku tersenyum simpul._

"_Hiya-_chan_! Jangan menghidupkan lampu tiba-tiba!" protesnya._

_Aku merendahkan tubuhku; berjongkok. Menatap sosok kecil yang hanya berukuran sekitar 30 cm itu; yang masih memeluk pergelangan kakiku._

_Yah, wujudnya adalah boneka kecil. Cukup sederhana sebenarnya. Rambut merah darah melebihi kaki dan bola matanya yang juga berwarna sama. Dengan jubah hitam dan gaun _lolita_ putih dibaliknya. _

_Ah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya. Kenapa boneka ini bisa berbicara. Lebih tepatnya, kenapa boneka ini hidup?_

_Boneka ini, adalah boneka yang kubuat memiliki nyawa dengan kemampuan _occult_ yang belakangan ini kupelajari._

_Eits, tenanglah! Aku tak menggunakan kemampuanku untuk mengutuk._

_Kalaupun ya, satu orang yang akan kukutuk adalah KIRA._

"_Lattice, bisa kau beritahu aku sekarang, siapa KIRA?" tanyaku._

_Boneka itu memasang wajah cemberut tanda tak suka dan menggeleng cepat._

"_Masih belum! Lattice tertahan! Hiya-_chan_ lemah! Hiya-_chan _tidak mampu membuat Lattice menggunakan kekuatan untuk melacak KIRA!" protesnya._

_Aku meringis pelan. Memang benar aku lemah. Kekuatanku tidak mencukupi. Aku terlalu memaksanya._

_._

_._

_._

_#Flashback End…_

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas. Kulirikkan ekor mataku menatap sesuatu yang berada diatas kotak berisi coklat.

"Kheheh," aku tertawa pelan. "Dasar payah," gumamku.

Aku berdiri dan mendekat kearah kotak berisi coklat itu.

"Lattice payah," gumamku.

Pluk!

Sosok boneka kecil itu menghentakkan tangannya ke kepalaku sekuat tenaga. Tapi, karena dia hanya boneka, dan tubuhnya hanya terbuat dari kapas, maka hal itu tak menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Licik. Kau pura-pura tidur ya?"

"Ikh! Hiya-_chan_ bodoh!"

"Ah, maaf-maaf. "

"Tidak mau!"

"Ah, ayolah. Teman kecilku yang hebat, yang mampu mengetahui siapa KIRA sebenarnya."

"Hiya-_chan_, bodoh!"

"Kau marah kenapa sih…?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Mana Kind? Bagaimana bocah itu?"

"Ah? Seperti yang kau lihat, bocah itu belum sadar."

"Hmph!" Lattice menggembungkan pipinya.

.

.

.

Begitulah alur semuanya terjadi. Aku kehilangan mereka yang berharga bagiku. Aku mempelajari _occult _dan membuatku bertemu dengan Lattice.

Dan, tak lama setelah itu. Saat Lattice bisa mengetahui siapa itu Kira, Death Note datang. Mempertemukanku dengan Kind.

Dan, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hal ini jadinya nanti…?

To Be Continued

ReRe : Urgh, _gomen_ chapter ini pasti sangat kurang memuaskan. Mana lama banget lagi publish-nya.

Maaf!  
m(_ _)m

(.)

Ah ya, sebenarnya Lattice itu boneka _voodo_ yang bisa dipake buat hal lain. Karena ilmu_ occult_.  
Ah, sebenarnya ini sepertinya tidak masuk akal Y.Y

P.S.: Saya dapat nama Lattice, dadakan, dari kata yang ada di kotak pensil xDDD  
*dikutuk Lattice*

Ah ya, ada tambahan dari saya…  
**Omake:**

"Hiya-_chan_, bodoh!" seru Lattice.

"Kau marah kenapa sih…?" tanya Hiyaka.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hey, kau kenapa sih?" Hiyaka menekan-nekan pipi Lattice yang terbuat dari kapas.

Tapi, Lattice hanya diam diatas kotak berisi coklat.

"Kau kenapa sih!" bentak Hiyak.

"Buka…"

"Apa?"

"Bukakan kotak coklat ini!"

"E-eh…?"

"Lain kali letakan dalam wadah kecil terbuka!" gerutu Lattice.

"Eh…? Kalau begitu, coklatnya nanti…"

"Hiya-_chan_ bodoh!"

"Eh! Kenapa!"

"TANGANKU TIDAK MEMILIKI JARI! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMBUKANYA!"

"O-oh…"

~FIN~

Ahaha~~~ Gaje!

Well, Mind To Review?


End file.
